


Never Known a Girl Like You Before

by mldrgrl



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, One Night Stands, Younger selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Written by request for a companion to this wonderful gifset on tumblr:  http://funtasteec.tumblr.com/post/154597083043/au-where-a-young-fox-mulder-goes-to-england-meetsA college-age Fox Mulder and college-age Stella Gibson meet each other in London.





	

The pub was crowded and noisy, much to Fox Mulder’s dismay.  When his flat mates had coerced him away from his studies, they'd promised him a few quiet pints.  It wasn't exactly their fault the local football team had just earned their way into the semi-finals and people wanted to celebrate.  He just wanted to study.  In the two years he'd been at Oxford, that was all he'd done and that was all he wanted to do.

 

He slipped out into soggy night unnoticed by his flatmates.  He made a half hearted attempt to grab the attention of one of them, but it was just too loud and crowded.  

 

He stopped outside the door to flip the collar of his jacket and find his gloves.  The walk home wasn't far, but it was cold and foggy and he didn't want to get sick with midterm exams approaching.

 

There was a girl outside, leaning against the brick alley wall next to the pub.  The street lamp shone a halo over her white blonde hair through the fog and he watched her take a drag on a cigarette.  Her red fingernails were bright and dangerous.

 

“Are you watching me?” she asked him, her breath as visible in the cold air as the smoke she exhaled.

 

“Not really,” he answered.

 

“American,” she stated, then pushed herself from the wall and offered him her cigarette.  He shook his head and she raised her brow.  “In town long?” she asked.

 

“I'm at Oxford.”

 

“I've never seen you before.  What are you studying?”

 

“Behavioral Psychology.”

 

“Interesting.”  She took another drag on her cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under the toe of her boot.  

 

“Are you there as well?” he asked.

 

She murmured an affirmative and shoved her hands into the pockets of her white pea coat to pull it closed a little tighter.  “Anthropology,” she said, her shoulders shivering slightly.  “It's cold out tonight.”

 

“Would you like my gloves?” 

 

She smiled as he took his hands out of his own pockets and started to pull his gloves off.  She moved closer and touched his wrist to stop him.  “Charming American gentleman.  Keep your gloves.  I live just upstairs.  Would you like to come up?”

 

He knew he should go home and back to his books, but like any twenty year old male, when a female as beautiful and as intriguing as the one before him asks him to jump, he would say ‘how high?’

 

“Uh, sure,” he said.  

 

“Brilliant.”  She turned and headed into the alley, which made him a bit nervous, but he followed anyway.

 

“I'm Fox, by the way.”

 

She turned on her heel and he stopped short of running into her.  There were too many shadows to see her clearly, but he could see the lift of her brow and the amusement pulling at the corner of her mouth.  He cringed.  His name was a sore spot of his, but he couldn't imagine going by his middle name or his last name either.

 

“Fox?” she said.

 

“Yeah, uh...terrible, I know, but sort of a family name.”

 

She moved her hand up his arm and cupped his elbow, squeezing lightly.  “No, I like it,” she said.  “Fox.  Stella.”

 

“Stella for star.”

 

Her hand fell from his arm and her expression dimmed somewhat.

 

“Minoring in Literature,” he fumbled, obviously hitting some sort of sore spot.  “I read a lot.”

 

“It's just up these stairs,” she said, turning again and ducking inside a doorway that had been hidden in shadows to him.  She turned a key and pushed a door open into even more darkness.

 

“I can't see,” he said, going against everything that told him this was a bad idea and following her anyway.  He was almost sure he was about to get mugged at this point.

 

“The building is old.  Follow the sound of my voice.”  

 

Her hand touched his in the dark and she clasped his fingers lightly as she drew him forward.

 

“First step,” she said, and he felt his foot hit a riser in front of him.  “Handrail is on the left.”

 

He reached out and felt for the rail and moved up slowly behind her.  His right hand was still in hers and he could feel how confidently she moved up the stairs

 

“We're here,” she said, pushing a door open at the top of the stairs.  Light flooded the landing and he squinted.

 

He could feel the warmth of the room before he even passed through the door.  An ancient looking, but obviously in working order radiator pumped out hot air along the wall to the side of the door.  She had more of a loft than a typical flat.  The room was large and open with exposed brick and large windows comprising the full length of the place.

 

Stella removed her jacket and hung it on a peg behind the door.  She wasn’t as proper as the other girls he saw in school.  She wore a pair of black leggings and a red mini-skirt.  An oversized black sweater with a wide neck exposed one shoulder.  Her feathered hair reminded him of Farrah Fawcett or Heather Locklear, both high on his list of adolescent crushes.  She was even prettier than either of them though, and he thought it might be because she wore no make-up.  There were light freckles across her thin nose and over her cheeks and forehead, and a tiny mole just above her lip.  Or maybe it was because her curls were softer, hair blonder.  Maybe it was her dazzlingly blue eyes.

 

Fox startled when her hands landed on his shoulders and she pulled at his collar.  He helped shrug his jacket off and then he peeled his gloves off and shoved them in the pockets after she’d hung it on the peg next to hers.  She braced her arm on the wall and toed her boots off and he pushed his shoes off as well to be polite. 

 

“Would you like something to drink?” she asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

The wood floor creaked as he followed her to a kitchenette at the far side of the flat.  She handed him a beer and then opened one for herself.  She nodded her head at the couch in the center of the room and he sat down while she flipped through a crate of records next to a turntable across from him and under the row of windows.

 

“Do you like U2?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“That didn’t sound very confident to me.”  She smiled and glanced at him over her shoulder as she sipped her beer.  “David Bowie?  The Cure?  The Smiths?  Siouxsie and the Banshees?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re a Madonna fan.”

 

He nearly choked on his beer and coughed. “No,” he laughed.  “No.  U2 is fine.”

 

“What do you  _ like _ , though?”

 

“I like Elvis.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t have any Elvis.”  She put on U2’s The Joshua Tree with the volume low and sat down on the couch with her legs curled under her, facing him.

 

“This is a nice place,” he said.

 

She glanced around the room and nodded slightly.  “Rather ideal if you ask me since I don’t have any flatmates.  I don’t believe I could tolerate having to live with anyone.”

 

“I have three.”

 

“Pity.”

 

“They’re all right.”

 

“How do you manage bringing girls home then?”

 

He felt his cheeks darken slightly and he sipped his beer to stall for an answer.  “Uh, well, Rick manages.  We share a room.  The old sock on the door routine, you know?”

 

“And you?”

 

“I read a lot.  I go to the library.”

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

He nearly choked again and this time had to lightly pound on his chest to clear the coughing.  “No, I’m not,” he coughed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.  I’m just...focused right now.  I’d like to graduate early so I try not to let myself get distracted.”

 

She seemed to like that answer and she smiled.  He sipped his beer and tried not to let his discomfort show, though he was sure it rolled off of him in waves.  She reached over and toyed with a lock of his hair that had fallen into his face.  He closed his eyes and thought of Santa Claus to keep from embarrassing himself.

 

“Fox,” she said.

 

He opened his eyes and she had her beer curled up to her chest and her head lay close to his against the back of the couch.

 

“Would you like to fuck me?” she asked.

 

He took a moment to answer only to stop himself from sounding too eager.  Yes, he wanted to yell.  Yes, a thousand times yes.  Instead, he nodded and whispered it softly to her.  She smiled and they stayed where they were.  She stared into his eyes but he had to look away and he stared at her bare shoulder instead.  The speakers crackled with static and he focused his mind on the music.  

 

_ I have climbed the highest mountains.  I have run through the fields, only to be with you.  Only to be with you. _

 

He wondered if he would ever know a love like that or who knows, maybe Stella could be a love like that.  Even though they just met, he might run, he might crawl, he might scale city walls only to be with her.

 

_ But I still haven’t found what I’m looking for _ .

 

“You can kiss me,” Stella said.

 

“I wasn’t waiting for permission,” he said.  Actually, he was.  “Just, opportunity.”  That too.

 

Stella wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head to hers.  She slanted her mouth over his and slipped her tongue between his lips.  He greeted her tongue with his and lifted his hand to touch her face, but he was still clutching the neck of his beer bottle and it made it difficult.  She pulled out of the kiss, set both of their beers on the floor, and then brought him back to her mouth.

 

Fox tentatively put his arm around her and rested his hand on her back.  He trailed his fingers along her collar where it curved low.  He could feel the thick strap of her bra where it slashed across her back and he groaned a little as he pictured himself unclasping it.

 

Still kissing him, Stella rose up on her knees and swung her leg over him so she was straddling his lap.  She was above him now, tipping his head back to rest against the couch and kiss him down so hard that the he felt the wooden frame biting into the back of his neck through the cushion.  He put his hands on her hips, more to steady himself than her.  He was already hard and throbbing just from a few minutes of kissing.  He didn’t lie to her, he was not a virgin, but he’d only been with two girls a handful of times and the last was from his early months at Oxford, so it had been awhile.

 

Stella moved Fox’s hands from her hips to her ass and he wasn’t quite sure he knew what to do with himself from there.  He squeezed her gently and she made a little noise in his mouth and rubbed her body against his as she lowered herself down to his lap.  His groin felt like it was on fire.  He wanted to unzip his jeans and release himself to take away some of the pressure, but he was nervous about it.  Instead, he continued to squeeze Stella’s ass and twist his tongue with hers.

 

With a wet smack and a soft chuckle, Stella pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair.  She sat back on his legs and put her hands on his chest. “Do you have a condom?” she asked.

 

He lifted his right hip up and fumbled for his wallet.  She took it out of his hands when he flipped it open and turned the window holding his ID around to look at it.

 

“Your name really is Fox,” she said, glancing at him like she was surprised.  “Mulder.  Huh.   _ Mulder _ .  I like how that feels in my mouth.”

 

He swallowed and wiggled out the condom hidden inside one of the pockets as she held his wallet open.  She plucked that out of his fingers too and then put the closed wallet, with the condom on top, next to them on the arm of the couch.  Suddenly, she reached down and cupped him through his pants and his hips jerked in response and he gritted his back teeth to keep them still.  He could feel the muscle in his jaw quiver from the strain.

 

“What’s your refractory time?” she asked.

 

“My ref…” he breathed.

 

“The time it takes between one er-”

 

“I know what it means,” he cut her off.  “Um, ten minutes maybe.”

 

“Lovely.”

 

Stella unsnapped and unzipped his pants and he lifted his hips up as she started tugging on the waistband of his jeans and boxers.  She backed off his his legs and knelt between them as she brought his pants down to his thighs.  Without any further ado, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his erection and took the rest in her mouth.

 

“Christ,” he said, punching his fists down into the cushions on either side of him as his hips levitated off the couch.  He’d heard guys talk about blow jobs before, but he’d never experienced one himself.  Her tongue swirled over the tip of his penis and he thought he might die.  His heart slammed up against his chest and his balls tightened painfully.

 

“Fuck,” he said, already feeling the inevitable explosion building.  He didn’t want to be one of those guys that blew their load so quickly, but jesus christ, her mouth was on him and it was her hand stroking him, not his, and how could he stop what was about to happen.  He needed to warn her.

 

“Ste...Stella,” he stuttered.

 

Her head bobbed up and down and suddenly she reached down under his testicles and pressed her finger up into the groove between his ass cheeks.  The pressure that had been building eased away and he was able to relax his hips.  She gave a light tug on his balls and used the heel of her hand to caress the lightly.  The pressure began to mount again, but in a different, tingly kind of way.

 

Fox laid his head back and gave into it.  She squeezed him hard, holding his hips back as he shot out into her mouth with a harsh groan.  Her mouth continued to move and her tongue continued to swirl over him even as he floated down from the high of orgasm.

 

“Jesus,” he muttered as his eyes slipped shut.  “How did you?”

 

Stella didn’t say anything.  She pushed herself up from between his legs and his eyes slid back open just as she pulled her sweater off over her head.  She pulled her skirt up a little and peeled her leggings off before sitting back down over his legs.

 

“Mulder,” she said.  “You still with me?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still with you.”

 

“Good.”  She kissed him again and he lifted his head so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  She leaned her weight against him and with nimble fingers, undid the buttons of his shirt to expose his chest.  Her soft, warm skin rubbed against his as they breathed and as she shifted restlessly in his lap.  He could feel the hardened tips of her nipples against his chest through the thin cotton of her bra and he wanted to see her bare breasts and to feel them.

 

Gaining a bit of confidence, Fox dragged his fingers up and down her back before making an attempt to remove her bra.  He traced the hooks with his fingertip, studying it like a blind man learning braille.  He gave a tug, but nothing happened.  He tried again with a tug and a twist, but still nothing happened.  Stella reached back as he made his third pass and fortunately, the bonds had broken before she could intervene.  It felt like an accomplishment.

 

Stella sat back and shrugged her bra off and tossed it aside.  Fox stared at her breasts and touched one with reverence.  The general consensus amongst all his friends when he was a boy, before they even grasped was sex was, was that they wanted to touch a boob.  They still held mystery and appeal for him, but he had no clue as to why.  All the breasts he’d touched, all five of them, were different.  They felt different and looked different, but they were the same.  Stella’s breasts were higher and rounder than the others he’d seen.  They were small and firm.  The areolas were the palest shade of rose he’d seen.

 

“Don’t be shy,” she said.  “You can touch me.”

 

He traced the nipple of the breast he was holding with his thumb.  He hesitated before bending his head and covering her with his mouth.  He flicked the little peaked bud with his tongue and gave it a tug with his teeth.

 

“Not so hard,” she said.  She moved her hand lightly over his chest to one of his nipples and gently rolled the tip with her thumb.

 

“Mm, Stella,” her murmured, switching from her right breast to his left breast with his mouth.  He licked softly and nibbled lightly in the same way she fondled his chest.

 

“That’s good,” she whispered.  “Like that.”

 

As he continued to enjoy her breasts, her hand wandered down his abdomen and over his semi-hard dick.  He grunted slightly and twitched in her hand.  She stroked him lightly, coaxing him back into action.

 

The first side of the record ended with a scratch and he jumped, letting Stella’s breast slip from his mouth.  She backed off of his lap and walked over to the record player to turn it off.  When she turned towards him, he could see that there was a blush of heat across her chest and her breasts glistened with his saliva.  His dick twitched and she flicked her eyes down to his lap with a slight smile.

 

Part of him felt ridiculous, with his pants still around his thighs and his shirt opened yet still on, but another part of him felt like a normal guy.  Which was a nice feeling to have, because most of the time he didn’t feel normal.  More accurately, he felt like an outsider looking in, and like he’d never have the things normal guys did; sex, fun, love, families, friends.

 

Stella straddled his lap again and reached for the condom on his wallet.  She glanced up at him as she opened the foil wrapper and he watched as she rolled it down his length.  The last girl he’d been with had told him he was longer than average and he’d hurt her a little.  They’d had to figure out how to make it work so she didn’t feel any pain and he was a little worried he might hurt Stella too.  She felt so small to him.

 

“Wait,” he said as she pulled her skirt up to her hips.

 

“For what?” she asked, already lifting up onto her knees.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

She chuckled a little and took one of his hands, bringing it down to her opening and sliding his fingers into pure wet heat.  He had never touched a woman there before and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do or what she wanted him to do, but she pulled on his wrist to withdraw his hand and then licked his slick fingers as he watched.  His mouth went dry.

 

“You won’t hurt me, Mulder” she said.  “But, thank you for your concern.”

 

“I like the way you say my name like that.”

 

“Mulder,” she whispered, sliding down on him like a warm, wet glove.

 

She moved her hips slowly, up and forward, down and back.  Sometimes they swiveled in a tightly, controlled circle.  She kept her eyes closed most of the time, breathing deeply.  Because she wasn’t looking at him, he looked down at the join of their bodies.  Her skirt hid most of her from him, but he could see a hint of the light, springy pubic hair he’d felt when she’d let him touch her.  He put his hands on her thighs and his thumbs moved slowly as to lift her skirt a little higher.

 

He glanced up and an embarrassed flush ran through his body when he saw that Stella was watching him.  She eased down onto his lap and took one of his hands, bringing it to her center.  She moved his thumb with hers to a spot above where his dick disappeared into her body.  He felt a tiny bud of flesh and she moved his thumb in slow circles over it.  She moaned softly and too, her hand away.

 

“Don’t stop,” she said.  “Just keep doing that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She started to move again, a little quicker this time, and he struggled to keep up.  He had to switch hands once and then he grew sloppy because she was moving too fast for him and his orgasm was approaching like a freight train.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said.  “Stella.”

 

“Shit,” she said, rising into her knees and moving his hand away.  She took over touching herself and a few moments after he cried out, she shivered and her head fell back, mouth open.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her until she relaxed and moved off of him.  Her legs seemed a little unsteady as she walked away and he heard water running from somewhere behind him.  She returned with a wet cloth and nodded down at his lap.  She took the condom from him after he peeled it off and gave him the cloth.

 

He heard water running again as he cleaned himself up, only it sounded like a bathtub this time.  He pulled his underwear and pants back up and buttoned his shirt.  He undid the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves though to be a little more comfortable.

 

A Japanese screen separated the back of the living area from what he assumed was a bathroom.  Over the running water, he heard the strike of a match and then another and Stella’s silhouette became more and more defined through the flicker of candlelight.

 

Fox looked around the room for a switch to turn off the overhead light in the main room.  He spotted one on the wall behind the door and he tested it to see if it worked.  The room went dark, but the illumination from behind the partition was enough for him to find his way to her.

 

The taps were turned off before he made it and he peaked around the side of the screen just as Stella was lowering herself into a small, clawfoot tub in the middle of sectioned off space.  She’d pinned her hair up and the water was murky with a pleasant-smelling oil.  Something floral and feminine.

 

“Thank you,” she said, stretching her arms out along the side of the tub.

 

“For what?” he asked.

 

“Turning out the light.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She closed her eyes and relaxed.  Her red fingernails stood out in sharp contrast against the white porcelain.  He shuffled closer and then knelt down next to the tub and touched her hand.  Her eyes slid open a fraction, but she didn’t move.  He put his chin down by her hand and dangled his fingers over the top of her knees where they poked up out of the water, but didn’t touch her.

 

“Tell me,” she said.  “What are your plans after Oxford?”

 

“I don’t know.”  He shrugged and it brought his fingertips in contact with her wet knee.  She shifted her legs, rubbing her thighs together.

 

“Not even an inkling?”

 

“I got a recruitment letter from the FBI recently.  They’re interested in profilers.”

 

“Law enforcement.  That sounds interesting.”

 

“Maybe.  I don’t know.  Carrying a gun seems a little strange.  The only thing I’m not clumsy with is a basketball.”

 

“I didn’t find you clumsy.  Inexperienced, maybe, but not clumsy.”

 

He flushed a little and looked away from her.  The water rippled where her legs rubbed together and he dipped the tips of his fingers in.

 

“What’re you thinking, Mulder?”

 

“I’d like to touch you again.  Make you…”

 

“Come with your fingers?”

 

He nodded and felt the tips of his ears grow hot.  He hadn’t met girls that talked like her.  He was accustomed to repressed New England society that lacked her sexual bluntness.  It both embarrassed and aroused him.

 

“Go ahead,” she said.

 

He was nervous about it, but he already knew what she liked because she’d shown him.  He started by unpinning her hair because he liked it down.  She rolled her head towards him and he touched her cheek lightly.  She slipped down so that her shoulders moved below the water and tipped her head back.  She pushed herself back up so that her hair was now slicked back and away from her face.

 

He touched her hand again, taking it between his just to feel her skin.  He touched her pretty red nails and put his lips to the center of her palm before he laid it back down on the rim of the tub.  With his eyes on hers, he slowly slipped his hand between her knees.  He rubbed the inside of her leg, staying close to her knees.  She licked her upper lip and opened her legs for him.

 

He moved higher in increments, sliding under her thigh and back.  He paused when his thumb moved over puckered skin, what felt like a scar, but she shifted her legs aggressively, making the water slosh up to his arm and he moved on.  He wanted to ask, but intuited that it was a closed topic.

 

She sighed when he finally moved between the juncture of her thighs, closing her legs slightly to keep him there.  He explored her gently, tracing her folds, moving his fingers through her sparse curls, touching velvety skin he’d only heard or read about.  Nothing he’d heard or read had described what it was like accurately because it was indescribable.

 

Stella’s hips pushed against his hand and her back arched slightly when he slipped a finger through the walls of flesh and inside of her.  Inside was nothing like outside and he felt light headed and intoxicated.  Her eyes rolled opened and closed and her mouth fell open with a soft exhale.  He probed gently at her spongy flesh, feeling the same muscles that had gripped and pulled at his cock, grip and pull at his finger.

 

“More,” she breathed.

 

He pushed another finger inside of her and her breasts rose up from the water as the arch in her back deepened.  He moved in and out of her, fucking her slowly, and he turned his wrist to find that magic button she’d showed him earlier with his thumb.

 

“More,” she said again, and he hesitated before pushing a third finger inside of her and she gasped and moaned.

 

No little surprise that he was hard again, but he didn’t care and it barely registered to him.  He was focused on Stella and her face and the way her thighs clenched against his hand.  He circled with his thumb and thrust with his fingers and the tiny moans of appreciation coming from the back of her throat made him more determined to get this right, even when his hand cramped and his wrist went sore, he didn't stop.

 

“Mm, Mulder,” she moaned and her hand suddenly cuffed his wrist.  Her body went rigid and her eyes rolled.

 

“Stella?”

 

“You can stop now,” she breathed and her legs relaxed around his hand.

 

He swallowed and reluctantly withdrew his hand.  His erection had already went quiet and he didn't even notice.  A light smile was on her lips when she opened her eyes to him.

 

“Will you get me a towel?” she asked.

 

He would get her the moon.

 

She drained the tub while he got her a towel and he took her hand to help her out after she'd wrapped it around her body.

 

“I guess I'll let you…” he said, feeling a little bashful.

 

“I'll only be a minute.”

 

He went back out into the main area and flipped through her record collection as he waited for her.  To her word, she was quick, returning to him in a short, silk robe that clung wetly to her skin.  She put her hands on his chest and moved up on her toes to kiss him.  She backed away before he could hold her.

 

“Will you have any trouble getting home?” she asked.

 

“Home?”

 

“Back to your flat.  I can call a car for you if you like.”

 

He didn't understand.  He thought there would be more than this.  Stella rubbed his shoulder lightly and walked towards the door.  She held his jacket for him as he stepped into his shoes.

 

“Can I see you again?” he asked.

 

“No,” she answered.  “Be careful on the stairs.”

 

She kept the door open to let the line shine for him and closed it once he stepped outside.  He moved slowly down the alley, pausing once to try to look up at her windows, but it had grown even foggier in the time he'd been upstairs and he could barely see his hands in front of his face.  He put his gloves back on and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.  When anyone asked his name from that day forward, he only told them “Mulder.”

 

Ten years would pass with a handful of women in between, all of them tall and brunette with dark eyes.  No one that would remind him of the woman he had loved and lost all in the same night.

 

He studied hard, graduated early, and joined the FBI as a profiler, like they asked.  He turned into the man he knew he always was, one that was unfit for sex, love, fun, family or friends.  He felt safer and happier that way.

 

When they told him if he wanted to continue his work on the X-Files, he'd have to accept a partner, he scoffed at the idea.  Whoever the guy they got was, he'd have to learn how to leave him alone.

 

He stared at the woman that walked into his office.  Her face was familiar to him in that vague way that felt like dejavu but she was far too young for him to know.  

 

“Agent Mulder,” she said.  “I'm Dana Scully.  I've been assigned to work with you.”

 

He hesitated a moment to take her hand when their eyes met.  He'd only known one other woman with eyes that color and it was the last thing he'd seen before his heart had been broken and he'd vowed never to let that happen again.  He knew he was going to hate this Dana Scully and her too blue eyes.

 

“Well isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded.” 

 

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
